


I don't want to leave

by Fictionflower



Category: monsta x cameo - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Recovery, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionflower/pseuds/Fictionflower
Summary: "Here is the test to find if your mission on earth is finished; if you're alive. it isn't." -Richard BachJimin just wanted to escape. Now he's in a mental hospital with other boys, and he doesn't know how he's going to survive the mess he's gotten himself into.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries but i hope you enjoy, and feed back is much appreciated

It had been almost two weeks since Jimin had gone to school. He wanted to go, really he did, but his immune system wasn’t having it. He was sitting at his desk trying to focus on the schoolwork his aunt had brought to him. His schoolwork just got piled higher, and higher. Looking over at the stacks of paper he could feel his heartbeat picking up. There was so much he had to do, and so little he understood how to do. His mind hadn’t been helping the past two weeks, it was all building up. When he noticed he was starting to have a panic attack he got up and left his room so wash his face, hoping it would bring him some ease.

Jimin’s mind decided against it however, all the emotions that had been building up over the past weeks started crashing on him. “Oh god, oh god please stop” he whispered, “why am I even trying, this is so pointless. I can’t go back, I can’t go back.” He started repeating. Rushing back into his room he grabbed his phone, dialing one of his friend’s numbers, “Please, please pick up, I want to die. I don’t know what to do,” he whispered as he listened to the dial tone. He whispered out a quiet curse when he was sent to voicemail. He hung up and tried to call another friend, but again he was met with voicemail. “All of you can’t be busy…” He tried his third friend, but was met with the same automated voice. _“I’m sorry, the person you are trying to reach does not ha-“_

He tried calling again and again, no answer, only sent to voicemail. “I really need you guys, please answer, oh god I can’t do this, I want to leave. I need to leave. I can’t do this.”

Jimin put his phone down and went to the kitchen where they kept the family’s medicine. He opens the drawer and takes out pill bottles, he didn’t check which ones, just grabbed a bunch of them. Breathing heavy he took handfuls of different pills, he caught sight of two of the bottles, pain medicine. Those were the only pill bottles he recognized, but he didn’t care to look at the others. After ingesting the pills he went back to his room, about fifteen minutes later his breathing started to calm down, “What did I just _**do**_?”

After calming down a bit, he started to feel numb, he laid on his bed looking around. He thought about his friends, and his family. After staring at the wall for another minute he sat up. “Why did I do that?! This is so stupid!” He grabbed his phone and called his mother.

_“Hello?”_

“Mom… I need to go to the hospital…”

_“…Why?”_

“I did something stupid.”

_“Me and your father are almost home. What did you do?”_

“I tried to overdose.”

 


	2. Hold me down

Jimin woke up to quiet chattering and the soft soothing noise of the car driving on an old worn down road. As he opened his eyes he saw streetlights passing through the small back window. On either side of him, plexiglas barriers locked in shelves of medical equipment, preventing the items from tumbling off the shelves. He looked around at the items for a bit before his eyes settled down to the gurney he was on. Three straps held down his legs and torso, not too tight but enough to where he couldn’t move around.

He wondered what time it was, it had been around 10:30pm when he was admitted to the second hospital. In the first hospital he had had his stomach pumped and vitals stabilized before being sent to a second hospital where he would possibly be staying until they deemed him sane enough to release. However the rooms where all full, so they talked to his parents about the options that could be taken. The option they selected was to send him three hours away to the nearest mental institution that was currently able to take in more patients.

His phone was in a small bag to his right, just out of reach. He strained his head around to try to look at the paramedic, who had been in the back with him earlier, only to find the two up front in a deep conversation. Tempted to listen in on their conversation but not wanting to interrupt them, he only turned his head back to the small window. After a few moments the slow lullaby of the road was about to lull him back into slumber. However, before he could drift off any further, the paramedic had returned to the back and told him they would be there any minute. He nodded before he braced himself for whatever was left before him.

  
They unloaded him from the ambulance and gave him his things before they headed back out. He stood there in the lobby alone awkwardly before a lady came out of a small office holding paperwork.

“Are you Park Jimin?” the woman asked with a small smile.

“Yes ma’am that’s me.”

The woman strode over to him before handing him the paperwork to fill out. It didn’t take him long to finish, so he quickly called his mom to tell her goodnight. The lady soon after took him up three floors to the adolescence unit of the hospital.

Once there Jimin was taken into a small room with two nurses who checked his body for any scars and recent wounds. After he was given a thorough check he was taken back out of the room where he met a nurse named Seokjin, who asked him general questions about himself.

_Name: Park Jimin_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 175 cm_

_Weight: 50 kg_

_Birthday: Oct. 13_

_Admittance Date: April 13_

_Medical problems: None_

_Reason for Admittance: Overdose attempt_

After he answered the rest of the questions, Seokjin gave him a bracelet he was told to wear at all times. Once he snapped the bracelet into place so it wouldn’t be able to slide off, Seokjin led him to the room he would be sleeping in for his stay here. Jimin was told he would have to share a room with two other people, and on the door frame, written on a sticker were the names “Taehyung, Yoongi,” and just recently placed on top “Jimin”. He was told his bed would be the one closest to the door, and the nightstand would be where he would place his clothes after they were delivered by his mother.

After making sure Jimin was settled in his bed, Seokjin muttered a quiet goodnight before leaving Jimin alone with his thoughts. While he was getting his bracelet he glanced up at the clock behind the nurses station where it said 3:00am. He thought about how long he would be here, and if he would get along with the others before he finally drifted off to sleep.

 

Jimin woke up to a nurse going down the hallway, peaking into every room, and telling the residents to get up and go to the ‘lounge’ to get breakfast. He stretched out like a cat before opening his eyes and seeing a tall dark figure standing in the doorway. The figure stared at him for a minute before speaking.

“Did you get here last night?” the figure said

“Y-yeah around three…” He answered, a bit wary of not being able to see the figures face clearly.

“Ah I see, you might want to hurry and get up, they’ll come bother you if you don’t.” He said before walking off.

He sat up in his bed for a few moments before his roommates started to get up. The one closest to the window was out of bed first, he stood there straightening out his shirt. As he ran his fingers through his hair to try and fix it to be presentable, Jimin could see that his hair was a medium brown color. The boy walked towards the door, giving Jimin a curt nod before he left the room. Jimin got up a minute later to follow him into the lounge, a break room with three long tables in the center of the room.

His roommate waved him over to the empty seat next to him. Jimin sat down before looking around at all of the unfamiliar faces. Most of them seemed to still be half-asleep before someone with orange dyed hair came in and cracked a joke. That seemed to waken them up a bit. He could feel eyes on him so he turned back to his roommate, who gave him a boxy smile.

“What’s your name?” His roommate asked.

“I’m Jimin…What about you?”

“I’m Taehyung! I woke up when Jin brought you to our room. I only got here two days ago, would you like an explanation on why we’re in this room? You look a bit confused.”

“That… That would be much appreciated…”

“Okay! So! Every morning we come to this room to eat breakfast. We eat lunch and diner down in the cafeteria, but we spend our breaks in here after class.”

_“Class?”_

“Yeah, to keep us busy we take classes throughout the day, and come back here for snacks and such while we wait for our next class. They aren’t boring classes per se, we mainly get like therapy lessons to be honest. They try to take us out at least once a day though into the back yard. That counts as our ‘P.E.’”

“Ah okay…”

“After breakfast we meet with our doctors, since this is your first morning here, you might be one of the first people, and they’re going to prescribe you medication and select a therapist for you here. You’ll either be sent to Jin or Namjoon.”

“Okay, I’ve met Seokjin but not Namjoon.”

“You can just call him Jin, that’s what everyone here does.”

“…Um…Okay… Who is our other roommate?”

Before Taehyung could reply the chair across from him was pulled out and a fluffy black haired man sat down, he reminded Jimin of a cat.

“Well good morning sleepy head. Jimin this is our roommate Yoongi, Yoongi this is Jimin.” He introduced.

“N-nice to meet you.” Jimin said quietly.

“You too.”

Taehyung let out a small huff before getting up and walking towards the nurses station. He had only just stepped out into the hall before he stuck his head back in the room and shouted “Foods here!” After his announcement most people got up and walked to get their containers of food. There were a few who stayed sitting until the line died down, Jimin being one of them.

After getting his food he sat back in his seat and began opening his juice box. Glancing at his food, it didn’t look like much, but he wasn’t sure if he would be able to stomach it. “You can do this…” he thought to himself. Taehyung glanced over at him and noticed his worried look.

“You should try to eat, they’ll ask what percent you’ve eaten.”

“Percent?”

A new voice spoke up, “They ask how much of your food you’ve eaten after every meal. To make sure you’re actually eating.” Yoongi said, before shoving more food into his mouth.

“Oh…”

He couldn’t think of anything else to say, so he turned back to his meal and began to eat. In the end it wasn’t that bad, he had a small container of apple sauce and some eggs left when someone sat down next to him. When Jimin looked up towards the new person, the orange haired kid from early grinned happily at him.

“Are you going to eat this?” The kid said while pointing to the apple sauce.

“Um… You…You can have it, if you want?”

“Yes please!”

“ ** _Yah_** , Hobi you’re too loud in the morning.” Yoongi said watching them.

“Nahh, kid what’s your name? I’m Hoseok, but people just call me Hobi.”

“I’m Jimin. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Jimin huh…. The name suits you.”

“Um?”

“Hobi stop it. You’re scaring him.”

“Me? Scare him? I would never.” Hobi grasped his chest dramatically in mock hurt, before spooning apple sauce into his mouth.

Jimin let out a small giggle before he heard the commotion of nurses out in the hallway. They told the people hanging around in the room that they needed to leave, so that the doctors could come in and set up their stuff.

Once back in their rooms there was a bit of an awkward silence before Taehyung spoke up asking how old Jimin was. They carried on small chit-chat like that until Jimin’s name was called to head into the lounge to meet the doctors. Jimin could no longer see into the lounge, as they had covered the window with a blanket of some sort. He stood outside the closed door before knocking, and slowly turning the knob, not knowing what to expect on the other side.


	3. Weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what tags I should put besides the ones I have, so any input would be nice. Also, I didn't say it in the first chapter since it was an exaggeration of what actually happened, but this story is actually based off of my own experience in the mental hospital, real conversations, real situations I went through there. I mainly started writing it like this as a therapeutic kind of deal? but I know there are some people who need to hear the things that I heard from my teachers and caretakers there.

Jimin closed the door behind him. There were three people sitting behind one of the tables, a box of files situated by all of them. The middle one, a man, stood up before giving a slight bow towards him. "Park Jimin?"

"Yes sir."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kim Namjoon. I'll be your doctor while you're a resident here. I need to ask you a few questions so I can figure out which medication will work best for you."

Jimin gave a light hum as a response, not knowing what else to say.

"Okay, first question: Are you feeling happy right now?"

He thought for a moment before shaking his head, "Not really. I'm just kind of numb at the moment."

"Okay, that was to be expected. Second question: Why are you here exactly?"

Jimin gave a small grimace, "I tried to over dose."

"Okay, and can I ask why?"

"I…I guess all of the stress that’s been building up over the past few weeks made me feel like it would be a better choice then trying to keep living? I didn’t just all of a sudden think suicide was a good option, I’ve been feeling like this since way before I got disowned by half of my family…”

Dr. Kim looked up from writing down information to look directly at his face. Jimin could feel his face going a little red, this wasn't a topic he liked to talk about. "Disowned? Why were you disowned?"

Jimin took a deep breath. "They disowned me because I'm gay, called me evil and said they had to keep all evil things away from my baby cousin for as long as they could. They said, that if my grandparents ever found out, that it’d probably kill them, or cause them to be in pain for the rest of their life. It’s not something I like to talk about."

"I… Alright. Well, we're gonna set you up with some anti-depressants and set you up with a counselor." He wrote something down on a piece of paper before handing it to Jimin, "Just take this up to the nurse's station and they'll give you your first dose of medicine."

Taking the paper, he walked towards the door before Dr Kim stopped him once more. "Wait a second, I was wondering if I should say something, and I had decided against it but I feel like you need to hear this. You are not alone, and the people who make you sad should not matter. Whatever relationship you had with them doesn't excuse their behavior towards you and they have no right to make you feel this way."

Jimin gave a small sad smile before leaving the room. He did as told and took the paper to the nurses station and he got his medicine.

He could tell he was being watched, and when he turned towards the source Taehyung gave him a thumbs up. The rest of the patients were still lined up against the wall, so Jimin took his place beside Hobi and Taehyung. "What do we do now?" he asked.

"Well, it seems like Jungkook is the last one to visit the doctor today, so when he gets out we'll meet with our care taker and go to class." Hobi replied.

"Um… Class?"

"Yeah, our teacher is really nice. You'll have to sit at the front today. They make you take a test your first day here."

Jimin wondered what kind of place this had to be to require you to take a test, but before Jimin could reply someone called for their attention. Jin came down the hallway and told them he was their caretaker for the day. He opened the door for the patients and walked them down the hall towards a classroom. There were girls seated on the left side of the room. Like Hobi said, he was told by the teacher to sit in the front.

After answering questions about his school and taking a long spelling test he was taken into another room with the teacher and seated at a round table.

"So, Jimin, tell me why you're here and what your goals are for your stay here." The teacher, Kihyun, said with a smile.

"I… tried to die? Because of family and school issues… I just… I couldn't take it anymore. I want to get help, and a want to keep living?" Jimin looked down at his hands, waiting for what typical 'everything gets better' crap that he's heard many times before.

"What kind of problems are you dealing with?"

Jimin gave a quick glance at Kihyun's face before turning his head towards the door. "Well with the family… They disowned me because I'm, well, you know. Gay. They didn't like that and thought I was going to be a bad influence on their son so they cut off all ties with me. They said that if my grandparents found out that it could ‘quite possibly kill them or cause them to be in pain for the rest of their life.’ But what got me the most was that at the end of their letter telling me this they said that they still loved me. They can’t love me if they said those things to me… they didn't want me in their lives..And the school stuff is just basic school stuff, dealing with bullies, drama between friends, and stress from work. It all just became too much."

"Mmm… I know you've probably heard this before, but it does get better. Not by just sitting there and waiting for it to happen though. If you truly want things to get better, you have to get up and keep moving forward. I know it's hard but I believe you can make it."

"You don't even know me." He grumbled.

"I don't have to know you personally, you seem like one of those people who can make anything they dream of happen. Even if it seems impossible. Let me ask you a question, what is your favorite song and who is it by?"

Jimin looked at him for a second before answering.

“Crush on you by Park SeongUk…"

"Alright. Now pretend you are at a mall sitting down for a minute. You look over and surprise! Your favorite artist is sitting at the table next to you. After a few minutes the singer walks over to you. He taps you on the shoulder. When you look over at him he hands you a piece of paper. You look at him confused before he says 'Sorry to bother you, I'm a Singer, and I was wondering if you could look over these lyrics for us and give us an opinion?' So you take the paper and look over it. You think the song is great!"

"It is great." Jimin interrupts. After he says that he looks up embarrassed "Ah! Sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud!"

Kihyun gives out a small huff of laughter before continuing, "So you like the song, how much would it take for you to take that paper, and rip it to shreds?"

Jimin looks shocked for a second before he finally finds his voice to speak. "I wouldn't tear it up! You couldn't pay me enough to tear it up.

"And why is that?"

"Because it's not mine! And they worked hard on it!"

"You forgot one thing."

"Hmm?"

"It's also art. If someone handed you a painting would you tear that up?"

"Of course not!"

Kihyun sat up straighter, "Well think about this. You are art. Your body, your mind, your thoughts, it's all art. Would you let anyone tear you up? Why would you let yourself do that as well?"

"I… I'm not art." Jimin said while looking down.

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know, I'm just...not. I’m someone that is easily replaceable, easily forgotten. You wouldn’t look at me and think _‘Ah yes this person is great, this person is precious. Important.’_ "

"I bet other people think differently about you though."

Jimin looked up at Kihyun, who had a genuine smile on his face. "Sorry if I got poetic during this, but Jimin I want you to realize that you are important. You might not think so now but I know you have someone in your life that you make happy with just your presence. Please don't let yourself get so far down that you would want to destroy everything that you've worked on so far in life to get where you are."

Before Jimin could reply Kihyun stood up and opened the door for him. "We should get back so we can get on with class."

"Mm."

He followed the teacher back to the classroom. Once he was there he was instructed to find a book and read quietly. Before he knew it the class was being taken back to the rooms for a break. He stopped by Kihyun for a second and let out a quiet "Thank you" before following the rest of the class.

 _"I really didn't expect the teacher to say anything like that… I'm thankful for his kind words but I… I am not art."_ Jimin thought. However, he did have a small smile on his face. Thinking of how wonderful the people have been towards him so far, he kind of hoped his entire stay would be this positive.

 


	4. You and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! it's been a weird few weeks.

Positive? Sure. Right.

After the snack break and another class with Kihyun, two men who introduced themselves as Shownu and Wonho, took them outside. They were tall and muscular, in charge of the physical activity and outdoors portion for the adolescence unit. Leading them outside the fence towards wires and trees, Wonho spoke up.

“Today we’re going to have you do a trust and balance exercise by walking across this wire we have set up against multiple trees. We’re going to be on either side of you, so incase you fall we’ll be able to catch you. The wire is only a few inches off the ground, so you’re not in much danger though.” He explained, “The boys will go first, so please line up over by those two trees.”

Shownu stood beside the trees as he waited for his partner to finish explaining what they were doing before he took his turn to speak. “When you step up, we’re going to have you say “spotters, are you ready” so we can completely know when you’re going to step up, and for the others to know when to stop talking so you can concentrate.”

The male residents lined up, Jimin towards the back between Hoseok and Yoongi. There were two other boys behind them, they both looked younger than he was. One of them had a smirk on his face after cracking a joke. He was tall and skinny, with reddish brown hair. His other friend, who was snickering, had black hair that was parted to frame his face.

It was finally Jimin’s time to do the exercise, he said the saying before stepping up and quickly making his way along the wire. Everyone who had gone before him were still situated on the wire, trying to keep their balance and trying to get as many people on the wire as possible.

After he got to the end and held onto Hoseok, the snickering he heard before got louder. The guy with the parted black hair stepped up to the wire, and loudly stated “SPIDERS, ARE YOU READY?” his friend and the girls lined up behind him started laughing.

“Spiders?” Wonho asked, “It’s spotters, not spiders.”

“Oh really? Haha I thought you said spiders” he said giggling. Even though he had been corrected, he repeated what he said and made his way across the course.

He stood beside Jimin, who was laughing, before looking over at him. “Oh? I haven’t seen you here before. What is your name little man?”

Little man? Jimin thought, “My name is Jimin.”

He hummed in response before stating, “You can just call me BamBam.”

He nodded before Hoseok called for his attention. “Look at that girl, doesn’t she kind of remind you of a mouse? ” He was pointing to a girl who was about to step onto the wire. He looked at the girl before turning back to him.

“Who is that?”

“I don’t know her name, but I know she’s been here for a week or so.”

“She’s pretty.” Yoongi said, joining their conversation

Jimin looked at him before letting out a snort.

“Yeah? Why don’t you just go and ask her for her name then, Hobi?”  
  
Hoseok looked at Jimin as if he’d grown a second head. “The guys and girls aren’t allowed to talk to each other.” He said with a sigh.

“Oh. Why?”

“Because they think we’ll get “too friendly” with each other.”

Jimin made a small noise before speaking up again. “What about people who are gay? Don’t they worry about them?”

Yoongi made a choking noise beside him, causing Jimin to look at him with a tilted head. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah… But I don’t think they really care about gay people, they can’t really do anything about them talking to each other. But as long as they keep away the other gender I assume they think they’re good.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, are… Are you gay?”

“ Yeah, I am. Do you have a problem with that?”

“No! No I just… I’m the same and… you know its just kind of… there are people out there who do and I didn’t know if you would be or not. I’m glad we have something to relate though.”

Jimin made a small hum of agreement before looking back to see who was on the wire.

The last girl was reaching the end, the girl who they had been talking about held out her hand for her to grab so she could steady herself. The last girl grabbed her hand gratefully, giving her a warm smile.

“This world can be dumb… but I want to believe there’s more good then there is bad.” Jimin finally says.

* * *

 

They were taking a snack break when it happened. Jimin had been staring out the window not paying attention as he ate his apple, when he was suddenly hit in the head with a small object. Startled, he looked around and saw a small stress ball rolling towards the sink. He looked up to where it had come from to see someone smirking at him.

This person was tall, with brown hair that looked almost perfect. “He kind of looks like a model” he thought. He was about to ask what gives when the teenager in front of him spoke.

“Yo, Tiny. What’s it like down there?”

“Okay forget about look he’s a grade a asshole.”

 


	5. Whisper and a Clamor

Someone who he’d seen outside earlier with BamBam walked up behind the kid who had thrown the ball. He lifted his hand and slapped the back of the guy’s shoulder. “OW!”

“Oi, Jackson stop messing with the new kid.”

“Aw Mark, you’re no fun.”

“It’s our last day here, I’m not about to just let you get in trouble because you feel the need to tease the poor kid. You know they’ll make you stay here longer if you aren’t on good behavior.” He looked down towards Jimin and held out a hand to help him up. “Sorry about him, he likes to tease the new kids here. He doesn’t mean any harm though.”

Jimin thought about if he should respond or not before letting out a soft “Ah… okay.”

Before anyone could say anything else, their caretaker stuck his head in the room and called for everyone to lineup. Jimin found his way into the hallway before leaning against the wall beside Taehyung. He felt someone staring for a few moments but tried to ignore it. However, when the feeling lingered he looked up at a tall kid who was looking at him curiously.

“Uhm… can I help you?” He asked. He had seen the boy before in the lounge but he had never spoken to him before. He had bigger front teeth, _like a bunny…_

“Ah! I was just wondering what your bracelets said on them.”

Jimin lifted his wrist to look at his bracelets, he tends to forget about them since he wears them so often. He pulls a bit at the first black one on his left wrist, “This one says ‘No one fights alone’.” He pulls at the white one right beneath the one he had been holding. “This one just says ‘Music is what feelings sound like.’ And-” Finally pulling on the one black bracelet he had on his right wrist, “This one just say’s ‘Never give up’ and ‘Keep fighting’.”

“Oh! That’s cool, do you sing?”

Jimin only had time to give a curt nod before the kid continued.

“My name is Jungkook! How old are you?”

Jimin couldn’t help but smile before answering, “My name is Jimin. I’m 17.”

Jungkook tilted his head a bit, “So you’re older than me…”

“How old are you?”

“I’m only 15” he laughed.

“Oh really? I would’ve thought we were around the same age, since you’re already so tall.”

“Nah, but we’re not that far apart. Can I wear one of your bracelets?”

“Uhh… I... I guess? You’ll give them back later today though won’t you?”

“Of course! They just looked cool so I wanted to wear them. Don’t worry though I will give them back later.”

Jimin took off two of the bracelets and handed them to the boy. After watching him slip the bracelets on their caretaker called for them so they could go eat dinner.

* * *

 

The caretaker took them down the elevator to the dining room where they got to grab their food before sitting at one of the tables. They had the choice of grilled meat or fish, soup, steamed rice, and salad.

Jimin stared at his food, not particularly hungry. He poked around his food before finally eating his rice and fish. He gave a small grimace when he got an uneasy feeling in his stomach, but he figured if he didn’t finish his food now he’d just end up hungry before bed.

It didn’t take them long to finish dinner and head back upstairs for everyone to take showers and get cleaned up.

Taking his towel with him to their small shower in their room he got undressed and slipped into the closet like shower. Once the water temperature got to an agreeable point he got under the faucet and shivered.

He looked down at his thighs, seeing the thin red lines stretching across them. He lightly rubbed his fingers over them and the fading scars. They had been burning from the fabric rubbing up against them. Tears started welling up in his eyes before he blinked them away.

“Just calm down, Everything will be okay. You’re fine. I’m fine, I have people here I can talk to. I just need to breathe and get this stay over with.”

With that said he finished his shower and got dressed, once he finally pulled his shirt over his head he could hear a commotion going out in the hallway. He jumped when he heard a loud slam, like someone had punched the wall.

“Why does this even matter?! It’s not like they care! They don’t care that I’m here! They don’t care about me at all. Why should I have to talk to them when they didn’t care I was hurting!”

Jimin stood in the doorway as the noise started to die down.

“It’s not like they care so why? Why?! I don’t care anymore I just don’t want to hear it!”

He stuck his head out the door before jumping back as a figure walked past him to the very end of the hallway and sat down.

_“Yoongi?”_


	6. This story teller is falling apart

“Yoongi?”

Said person looked up from where he sat. His face was red, with his eyes swimming with annoyance, 

“What do you want.”

Jimin just looked at him, wondering what to say, before he just decided to walk over to him and sit next to him. After sitting down he gave a small hum before starting, “What happened?”

Yoongi looked like he wasn’t going to respond before he buried his head in his arms again and said just loud enough for Jimin to hear, “They don’t care that I’m here. They probably want me to stay in the hell hole.”

“Who doesn’t care that you’re here?”

“My parents. They were supposed to be getting me at the end of this week, but I just got off the phone with them, and they said they were making me stay.”

“Why did they decide that?”

“I don’t know. They said it would be better for me, but I’ve been here long enough. I want to go home and sleep in my own bed.”

“If you don’t mind me asking… Why were sent here?”

Yoongi looked back up sniffling. “My parents sent here because I have anger issues, and got in too many fights. Most of those fights weren’t my fault though, those people were bullying me and my friends, how else was I supposed to respond.”

“Oh…” Jimin said, he turned his head away from Yoongi’s gaze and looked towards the wall. After a few moments of silence he finally spoke back up. “If they were bullying you guys I don’t blame you for fighting them. Did you explain to them what happened?”

“I did, but they don’t listen to me, they don’t care about me anymore.”

Jimin looked back at him with a pained expression, “I can’t say anything, since I don’t know their point of view about this, but I think they still love you, they just might not know what to do...”

“If they loved me, they wouldn’t be keeping me here so they don’t have to deal with me. They would have tried harder to understand, not just send me away when it got too much.”

Deciding he couldn’t really say anything more about the situation at the moment, Jimin gave a small sigh before standing up.

“Do you want me to go get you some water?”

“Yes, please.”

He gave a nod before walking back towards the nurses’ station, as he passed by the lounge an arm reached out and grabbed his wrist. Startled, he looked to who had grabbed him only to find Tae.

“Hey, is Yoongi okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, I think he’ll be okay, I’m getting him water.” 

“Ah okay, I’m gonna go talk to him.”

“Alright,” Jimin said with a nod.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After getting a cup of water for the two of them, he walked back to where Yoongi, and now Taehyung, were sitting.

“Here,” He said, handing the cup to Yoongi.

“Thank you.” He mumbles in reply.

They sat there for a minute or so before Taehyung spoke up. “Do you guys want to go hang out in our room? I have snacks hidden in there.”

Yoongi and Jimin looked at him like he had grown a second head for a moment before Yoongi spoke, “How did you get snacks?”

“They always give us extra at snack time, so if no one takes them I usually sneak them to our room.”

“That’s… that’s genius. Bless you.”

Tae started laughing before standing up and offering them his hands.

Once they stood up Jimin looked to Yoongi. 

Said boy noticed he was being stared at, so in return he stared back.

Then Jimin hugged him.

When he stepped away Yoongi was blushing, causing Jimin to giggle.

“Sorry, I thought you needed a hug.”

Yoongi looked at his feet before mumbling a ‘thank you’

After Jimin got over his small fit of giggles, they headed back towards their room, where they stayed until it was time for lights out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter im sorry life has been very busy so i haven't been able to update when i've wanted too


End file.
